


Comfortably Numb

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: There is no pain we are receiving... a distant ship smoke on the horizon... I. Have become. Comfortably Numb.





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: 100 words, exactly. Inspired by the song lyrics used for this week's challenge (we don't need no education...), I've used another song from the same album there is no pain we are receiving... a distant ship smoke on the horizon... I. Have become. Comfortably Numb. I had to participate because my recent fic in 'Beg Me For It', 'Hey You', was inspired by the same album. It was destiny.   


* * *

So the letter from Ginny arrived. 

Ron's Owls weren't as good as his own of course, but better than he would have believed. Especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts (and he was privy to the fact most made a poor showing this year).

There was no word from mum, and no apology from his father for insulting the Minister of Magic. And no invitation home either, although the Weasley name was out of the political doghouse.

It didn't bother Percy. Not at all. He had a successful career and an attractive (if rather small) flat. 

Everything was just fine. 


End file.
